


How Does Atomic Robo Say I Hate You?

by Orichalxos



Category: Atomic Robo - Fandom, How Do Dinosaurs Say I Love You?
Genre: Children's book, Gen, verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orichalxos/pseuds/Orichalxos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I hate you, I hate you, Doctor Dinosaur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Does Atomic Robo Say I Hate You?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squeequeg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squeequeg/gifts).



First time I fought you was out on the beach;  
The reason why lingers just out of reach.  
But I do remember grenades on the shore.  
First time counts for nothing, Doctor Dinosaur.

Another face-off took place out in the sand.  
I blasted a death ray right out of your hand  
But the dune opened up to show seventeen more!  
I hate you, I hate you, Doctor Dinosaur.

Your Twitter account is chock-full of hate.  
You crash minivans on the clogged interstate.  
You bloviate, bluster, blabber and bore,  
You're nothing but trouble, Doctor Dinosaur.

Your origin story doesn't make sense!  
You can't be that stupid, so drop the pretense!  
There's no way you can think that's what crystals are for!  
I'm going to destroy you, Doctor Dinosaur.

You claim you're a reptile from back in the past,  
but every action just proves you're an ass.  
So don't let that ass get hit by the door  
when I kick you out, Doctor Dinosaur.

When I get a chance to knock you to the floor  
when I sucker-punch you once, twice, even more,  
then messing with me is the last thing you'll do,  
because that's how Atomic Robo says "I hate you."

**Author's Note:**

> For Squeequeg, who has Dr. Dinosaur as her spirit animal. You poor thing.


End file.
